The World Was Built For Two
by jorimargb
Summary: Cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. Siempre deja un poco de sí y se lleva un poco de nosotros. Habrá los que se llevarán mucho, pero no habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. Esta es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad. (Drabbles sin relación)
1. SB&RL

_Aviso : Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. _

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Sirius y Remus (Amistad)_

* * *

 **La familia que escogemos.**

Sirius entró al dormitorio pero se detuvo en seco al ver que todas las camas estaban vacías salvo esa frente a la suya.

Tragó saliva y pensó rápidamente si debía irse; había pasado un mes sin hablar con él y en ese tiempo Remus no se había molestado en dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho aun resonaban en su mente.

 _La próxima vez que quieras usar mi "peludo problema" para llevar a cabo tus planes homicidas al menos avísame, ¿quieres?_

Habían salido con muchísima rabia, resentimiento y acompañadas por una mirada traicionada que lo atormentaría hasta su último aliento.

Al principio había tratado de creer lo que James decía: solo debía darle tiempo y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

No podía sentarse a esperar a que su amigo lo perdonara por algo tan horrible como lo que había hecho. Sirius se sentía como le peor de los traidores, aunque años después descubriría que existía alguien incluso peor.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que decir, tal vez no lo solucionaría todo, tal vez la situación no tenía solución, pero sería mejor que esperar a que la gracia divina lo arreglara o seguir soltando excusas sin sentido.

De repente Remus sintió su presencia y volteó a verlo, provocando que el corazón de Sirius latiera fuertemente en su pecho por los nervios.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el licántropo se le adelantó.

-Ya me iba. –Susurró levantándose de su cama.- Te dejaré solo.

-No. No lo hagas. –Soltó Sirius torpemente.- Quiero decirte algo.

Remus dejó de moverse y se volvió para verlo, pensativo y notablemente dolido. Y Después de lo que al merodeador mayor le pareció una eternidad, asintió.

-Escucho.

Sirius repasó rápidamente todo lo que podía decir, las formas en que podía hacerlo para no quedar tan mal, para no perder su imagen… Pero solo había una forma de decir aquello.

-Perdón. –Susurró, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.- Perdóname, Remus, yo… La cagué, se que lo hice pero te juro que no quería lastimarte, ni en un millón de años hubiese querido hacerlo, tú… Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Lo siento, en serio lo siento.

Remus se le quedó viendo, atónito y más pálido que de costumbre, parpadeó varias veces de manera incrédula. Sirius sabía lo que estaba pensando: era la primera vez que lo escuchaba disculparse por algo.

 _Perdón, te amo, te necesito,_ entre otras, eran frases que Sirius guardaba para momentos cruciales, no salían con cualquiera. Sabía que, sin importar lo que Remus decidiera, esta vez les había dado buen uso.

Al final, su amigo suspiró resignado y sacudió la cabeza. Las comisuras de la boca de Sirius picaron con la necesidad de elevarse.

-Eres un bastardo… -Susurró Remus.- Lamentablemente tienes razón, somos hermanos… Y eso de cagarla y perdonarse es lo que hacen las familias. –Sonrió con sinceridad.- ¿No?

* * *

 _NA: Se que esta situación debió haber sido mucho más larga e intensa pero para una persona que no sabe resumir, escribir esto en menos de 500 palabras fue una odisea. Mi primer Drabble y mi primer reto, espero que haya quedado decente._


	2. JP&SS

_Aviso : Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: James y Snape (Enemistad)_

* * *

 **Lo que ella se merece.**

James escupió sangre y gruñó al ver que el impacto había lanzado su varita lejos de él y no le daba tiempo de levantarse para tomarla. Sabía que tenía que hacer tiempo mientras que alguien de la Orden aparecía, pero de repente tuvo el extremo de una varita apuntándole directo entre los ojos.

-Finalmente. –Murmuró el Mortífago con malicia.- Al fin ambos obtendremos lo que merecemos.

De inmediato, el merodeador entendió el doble sentido de esas palabras y a pesar de saber que en cualquier momento todo podía acabar, rió con amargura.

-Eres patéticos, Snivellus. –Soltó con desdén.- No quieres matarme para honrar a tu adorado Señor Tenebroso, ¿cierto?… Quieres hacerlo porque piensas que así ella estará contigo.

Observó en los ojos de su antiguo compañero de colegio que había dado en el clavo. Snape le dedicó una mirada asesina y afianzó el agarre en su varita.

–Tú no te la mereces. -Le espetó con rabia.

-¿Y tú sí? –Preguntó con ironía.- Te entiendo, Snivelly, por mucho tiempo yo me sentía así, pero después comprendí…

-Silencio, Potter.

-Comprendí que las personas no se merecen unas a otras. –Continuó, tratando de ganar tiempo.- Solía pensar que tú no te la merecías más que yo y me enfadaba verla ser tu amiga… Pero entendí que el hecho de amar a alguien no te otorga ningún derecho sobre esa persona.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando. –Gruñó.- Ella no sabe lo que está haciendo…

-No insultes así su inteligencia. –Le cortó de inmediato.- Ella sabe perfectamente lo que hace y de eso se trata, ¿no entiendes? Nadie merece a nadie, las personas elegimos con quien queremos estar… Y ella me eligió a mí.

-Porque la has manipulado. –Dijo Snape.- Algún día se dará cuenta de quien eres, de que no eres bueno…

-Yo no soy el que se unió a un enfermo que asesina gente como ella.

Pudo ver como esa frase le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su expresión se crispó y tuvo que desviarle la mirada.

-Pero te daré la razón… Tal vez podría conseguirse a alguien mejor que yo. –Susurró, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el pecho ante esa posibilidad.- Pero mientras eso pasa, trabajaré muy duro cada día para hacerla sentir que ha elegido bien… Lamento que no hayas hecho lo mismo cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Snape volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de odio y determinación.

Se le había acabado el tiempo.

-Me las vas a pagar, Potter… _¡Avada…!_

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

No supo que le provocó más alivio, si escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo o ver como Snape salía despedido muy lejos de él.

Con un rápido _Accio_ , Sirius recogió la varita de James y corrió hacia él.

-No se como sobrevivirías si no estuviera aquí para salvarte el trasero. –Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

James rió por lo bajo y tomó el brazo de Sirius para aparecerse lejos de ahí, lejos de Snape.

Devuelta con Lily.

* * *

 _NA: Drabble número dos, se me hizo más fácil calcular el espacio para este, felicidades para mí que estoy aprendiendo a resumir jajaja(L) Estoy muy emocionada por este reto así que si llegaste hasta aquí y te gusto me encantaría conocer tu opinión!_


	3. RL&NT

_Aviso: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Remus y Tonks (Pre-Romance)_

* * *

 **Cuando sea grande.**

Remus quería a Sirius, era su mejor amigo y lo consideraba un hermano. Sin embargo, existían muchas veces en que asesinarlo parecía un plan factible.

No sabía como, pero ese _Acompáñame a cuidar a la hija de Andrómeda_ se había convertido en él quedándose a cuidar a la niña mientras su amigo se iba con Marlene a Merlín sabrá donde.

Y no era que no le gustaran los niños, era que simplemente no sabía como tratar con ellos, eran... _Raros_ , no los entendía. Y esa niña en particular era aun más rara ya que no pasaba más de quince minutos con la misma apariencia.

-¡Ya vine! –Escuchó decir a la pequeña de seis años.

-Genial. –Murmuró sin apartar la vista del informe que estaba escribiendo.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscando provisiones.

Subió la cabeza confundido y se encontró con dos cosas: primero que Nymphadora ya había cambiado su cabello púrpura por un tono rosado y segundo que había dejado una buena cantidad de ranas de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué…?

-Son para ti. –Le explicó la niña con una sonrisa.- El tío Sirius dijo que te diera chocolate si te ponías triste.

-Yo no estoy triste, Dora. –Respondió él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me llames así. –Frunció el seño y su cabello se oscureció.- Y claro que lo estás, puedo notarlo.

Remus suspiró, no era que estuviera triste pero la luna llena había sido hacía dos días y tener que terminar ese informe para la Orden no ayudaba.

-Gracias. –Murmuró tomando una rana.- Muy considerada.

La niña sonrió orgullosa y empezó a comer ella también. A Remus no se le escapó el desastre que hacía para abrir la envoltura, soltó una risita.

-¿Estás aquí para evitar que ella me lleve?

-¿Quién? –Preguntó confundido.

-Mi tía Bella. –Explicó con seriedad.- Mamá le dijo a papá que tenía miedo de que viniera a llevarme.

Remus parpadeó, sin estar muy seguro de que debía decir. Pudo notar que los ojos de la pequeña, ahora azules cuando hacía media hora eran verdes, tenían un pequeño tinte de miedo que lo conmovió.

-Nadie va a hacerte nada. –Le aseguró con una sonrisa.- No mientras yo esté aquí.

Nymphadora volvió a sonreírle y siguió comiendo su chocolate como si nada. Remus rió por lo bajo y se preguntó si esos cambios de humor serían herencia familiar.

-Eres lindo, Remus.

-Pues muchas gracias. –Le dijo con una sonrisa, divertido.- Tú también.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? –Se subió a la mesa para susurrarle.- Cuando sea grande, me voy a casar contigo.

Remus soltó una carcajada ante eso y la pequeña frunció el ceño.

-Hablo en serio.

-Bien, bien. –Respondió él, tratando de aguantar la risa.- Aunque dudo que quieras eso.

-Claro que querré. –Asintió con determinación y volvió a su puesto.- Ya verás.

La expresión decidida de la niña le arrancó una enorme sonrisa, había veces que le recordaba mucho a Sirius, con quien ya no estaba tan molesto; porque sí, aquella era una niña extraña… Pero bastante divertida.

* * *

 _NA: Tengo el presentimiento de que debe haber millones de fics de este tipo pero siempre había querido escribir uno propio así que aquí está. Publicando antes de irme a la universidad porque la emoción de que lean esto me consume jejeje, muchas gracias por estar ahí(L)_


	4. SB&RB

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Sirius y Regulus (Hermanos)_

* * *

 **Más denso que el agua.**

Sirius esperó a que su madre se alejara y empezó a recoger sus cosas, ignorando por completo la advertencia de la mujer. Por supuesto que iba a moverse, subiría al tren antes que ella pudiera decirle con quien debía sentarse.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Regulus, con un hilo de voz.- Dijo que no nos moviéramos.

-También nos dijo que no tocáramos el Cáliz de plata del abuelo. –Respondió Sirius con una sonrisita pícara.- Pero igual lo hicimos, ¿no?

Regulus se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro, asegurándose que su madre no hubiese escuchado. Sirius soltó una carcajada, su hermano a veces era demasiado tonto.

-No digas eso, si nos escucha se enfadará. –Dijo con miedo el menor.- Y otra vez te…

-No lo hará otra vez. –Le cortó Sirius, no queriendo pensar en eso.- Estaré muy lejos a partir de ahora, fuera de su alcance.

En ese momento lo golpeó la realización de lo que eso significaba. Con él lejos, Regulus sería el único blanco de su madre, aunque con lo bien que se portaba el chico los castigos no serían tan fuertes pero aun así…

-No hagas estupideces, ¿de acuerdo, Reg? –Le pidió como quien no quiere la cosa.- Sabes que está loca de remate y el viejo no está mucho mejor.

-No los llames así, son mamá y papá. –Le recordó Regulus viéndolo con admiración pero también algo asustado, Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Y sabes que no me gusta hacerlos enfadar… No soy tú.

-Por supuesto que no. –Sirius sonreía burlón.- Tú eres feo y enano.

-Cállate. –Le espetó su hermanito antes de bajar la mirada y murmurar.- Te voy a extrañar.

La sonrisa burlona de Sirius aumentó a pesar de que su estómago se apretó ante esas palabras. También lo extrañaría, sus peleas y sus miradas de admiración que lo hacían sentir como un héroe… Pero sobretodo su compañía que mejoraba tanto el vivir en Grimmauld Place.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. –Le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Tranquilo, en un año podrás venir. Y Lamentablemente tendré que volver en Navidad, no tendrás mucho que extrañar.

Regulus subió la mirada y le lanzó una mirada fastidiada pero Sirius pudo reconocer el alivio en la expresión de su hermano, aun podía leerlo con muchísima facilidad.

-¿Estarás en Slytherin, no? –Le preguntó Reg, ansioso.- Como mamá y papá; y los tíos y Bella. Ahí es donde yo quiero estar, así… Así estaremos juntos.

-Puede ser. –Respondió Sirius, con un amargo sabor en la boca.- Ya veremos que decide el sombrero.

Reg le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzada que él no pudo evitar responder aunque algo más nostálgica; no encontró valor para decirle que lo menos que quería era quedar en Slytherin.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron ahí por unos segundos más, sin saber que Sirius ya no volvería para Navidad y que no estarían en la misma casa.

Sin saber que ese sería el último momento fraternal que llegarían a compartir en sus vidas.

* * *

 _NA: Publicando tempranito otra vez porque me hacen feliz los comentarios a esta hora jejeje. Siempre había querido escribir algo sobre Regulus que es mi Slytherin favorito de la saga (Sorry not sorry, Snape) y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, me hace mucha ilusión esta viñeta. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. LP&HP

_Aviso : Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Lily y James viven, Universo Alternativo._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Lily y Harry._

* * *

 **Noche estrellada.**

-¿Mami?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué son las estrellas?

Lily sonrió soñadoramente con la mirada puesta en el cielo nocturno. Una de sus actividades favoritas desde hacía cinco años era acostarse en el jardín con Harry, no importaba la hora, su pequeño siempre tenía alguna inquietud sobre la naturaleza.

-Las estrellas son… Son angelitos, angelitos que están en el cielo cuidándonos.

-Oh… ¿Sirius es un angelito?

La pelirroja reprimió una carcajada ante esa pregunta.

-No, no lo creo… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Una vez me dijo que su nombre era el de una estrella; entonces eso lo haría un angelito, ¿no?

-Um, no precisamente. –Pensó un momento como explicarse.- Tú te llamas como papi y eso no significa que seas él, ¿cierto?

-Cierto pero… Pero dijiste que los angelitos siempre están cuidándonos y Sirius siempre me cuida, ¿no cuenta?

-No, porque Sirius está aquí contigo, los ángeles son personas que ya no están con nosotros pero que a pesar de la distancia nos siguen cuidando.

-¿Cómo los abuelos?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Lily al escuchar esa pregunta y pensar en sus padres y en los padres de James, también pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que Harry los conociera.

Se volvió hacia su hijo que estaba acostado junto a ella y la veía con esos ojos tan brillantes que, según Lily, opacaban por completo a las estrellas. Le sonrió, amaba cuando la veía así, como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

-Sí, como los abuelos. –Susurró.- A veces cuando los extraño miró a las estrellas y me siento mejor, porque se que ellos están conmigo.

Harry asintió y se quedó muy pensativo durante unos segundos. Después se levantó del césped pero solo para acostarse sobre ella y abrazarla. Lily soltó una risita ahogada al darse cuenta de que ya empezaba a crecer y que pronto no podrían seguir acostándose así.

Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de guardar ese momento para recordarlo por el resto de su vida.

-Las estrellas son bonitas, mami… -Le susurró el niño.- Pero nunca te conviertas en una, ¿sí? Prefiero tenerte aquí cerquita.

Los ojos de Lily empezaron a picarle por las lágrimas de ternura y amor que le provocaba su hijo, pensó divertida en que había heredado esa misma capacidad que tenía James de derretirla con sus comentarios.

De repente la invadió el horrible recuerdo de esa época en la que habían tenido que vivir escondidos, temiendo que alguien los lastimara. No quería ni imaginarse como podría haber sido la vida de Harry sin James y sin ella presentes.

Pero eso ya no pasaría.

-No lo haré, mi cielo. –Le prometió antes de depositar un beso en su cabello rebelde.- Siempre estaré aquí, donde puedas tocarme… Te amo mucho, Harry.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mami.

* * *

 _NA: Subiendo esto tardísimo porque estuve fuera de mi casa todo el día, sorry): Bueno si han leído mi fic Life Unexpected o me siguen en twitter ya sabrán que vivo en negación sobre los eventos del 31 de octubre jajaja así que he decidido escribir algo más bonito y feliz(L) Espero que les guste, gracias por leer :*_


	6. JP&RL

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: James y Remus (Amistad)_

* * *

 **Cómo Nace el Universo.**

-Moony…

-No.

-¡¿Pero por que no?!

-Porque es una idea estúpida, James.

-No existen las ideas estúpidas, solo…

-Solo estúpidos con ideas. Ya duérmete.

-Eso no era lo que quería decir… Por favor.

-Que no. No voy a entregarle a Lily la lista de _Ciento veinte cosas que sí son peor que salir con James Potter._

-¿Pero por que no? Ella me la pidió...

-Claro que no, te dijo: "No saldría contigo ni aunque existieran ciento veinte cosas peores que eso."

-Vamos, ¿dejarás que todo mi esfuerzo se pierda? Es una lista increíble.

-No puedo creer que escribieras eso y no la tarea de Historia… Como sea, solo duérmete.

…

-Te compraré cincuenta ranas de chocolate si accedes.

-No voy a… ¿Cincuenta?

-Cincuenta.

-Bueno, tal vez… ¡No, ya te dije que no! Ahora cállate y duérmete.

…

-Remus…

-Maldita sea, ¿ahora que?

-¿Te has preguntado por qué la luna sale de día pero el sol nunca sale de noche?

-Por amor a Merlín…

-¡Es una gran pregunta! ¡A que nunca lo habías pensado!

-James, son las tres y media de la mañana.

-Pero estoy aburrido.

-No es mi problema.

-A Sirius le interesaría...

-Entonces habla con Sirius.

-No puedo, está con Peter en las cocinas.

-Entonces vete con ellos y déjame dormir.

-Amargado.

-Idiota.

…

…

-¿James?

-Estás pensando en lo de la luna y el sol, ¿cierto?

-En verdad sí es bastante curioso.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría?

-Creo que la luna está enamorada del sol y se escapa en la mañana para verlo, pero el sol es un patán que solo la quiere para sexo y por eso nunca la busca.

…

-Estás enfermo.

-Hey, soy un poeta.

-Y un enfermo.

-¿Y sabes que creo que son las estrellas?

-¿Qué?

-Las hijitas de la luna y el sol.

-Enfermo.

-Yo diría que soy un romántico… ¿Le dirás a Lily eso?

-Solo si en tu lista escribiste: "Algo peor que salir con James Potter es _compartir una habitación con él."_

-¡De hecho sí lo escribí!

-¿En serio?

-Sip, Sirius me dio la idea.

…

-Igual no pienso hacerlo.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Si lo haces me iré a dormir.

-No, James.

-Hazlo por la luna y sus estrellas bastardas.

-N o.

-Duplico la oferta: cien ranas de chocolate.

…

-Lo estás pensando… Vamos, y una bolsa extra grande de varitas de regaliz.

…

-Y cinco calderos de chocolate.

-Diez.

-Ocho.

-Trato.

-¡Genial! Remus, te quiero, te quiero, te…

-¡Ahora vete a dormir!

-Está bien, está bien.

…

…

…

-¿Moony?

-¿Mm?

-¿Crees que el sol tenga que pagarle a la luna manutención por las…?

- _Silencio._

* * *

 _NA: Aprovechando las dos líneas de WiFi que tengo en la playa para subir esto; la gente aun no ha llegado por lo que la señal todavía da para subir esto, como seguramente no dure mucho dudo poder publicar hasta el miércoles): Lo bueno es que solo me falta una historia y termino las 14! Me emociona mucho que las lean._

 _El tema de la conversación de James y Remus está inspirado en la canción Como Nace el Universo de Gloria Trev. Espero que les haya gustado, es uno de mis favoritos jeje, gracias por leer, los quiero :*_


	7. LP&AL

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Lily y Alice (Amistad)_

* * *

 **Gracias por entender.**

Lily salió al jardín de la casa que la Orden estaba usando como cuartel en ese momento y se sintió aliviada al ver a Alice sentada sola; se le apetecía muchísimo hablar con alguien… Bueno, no con alguien, con ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

Alice se volvió a verla y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que la hizo sonreír devuelta.

-Por supuesto; se como es estar parada con esa barriga.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se sentó, lo mejor que se lo permitía su panza de seis meses, en el espacio vacío que había dejado la otra chica.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó Alice.

-Preocupada. –Admitió Lily con una sonrisa amarga.- James aun no ha vuelto.

-¿Está de misión?

-Sí… No debería temer, está con Sirius pero…

-Tranquila, créeme que te entiendo. –Alice imitó su sonrisa.- El otro día no pegué un ojo en toda la noche porque Frank no llegaba a casa.

-Dime que no estoy loca y que desde que empezó esto. –Apuntó a su barriga.- Te preocupas más.

Alice soltó una risita y se llevó una mano a su barriga que era tan parecida a la de Lily.

-No está loca, me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-Malditas hormonas.

-No creo que sean las hormonas. –Suspiró la chica.- Creo que es… Miedo. -Tragó saliva.- Miedo de que termine antes de que empiece.

La garganta de Lily se cerró al escucharla decir eso; ella misma no hubiera encontrado mejores palabras para expresar como se sentía. Claro que siempre había estado aterrada, por esa Guerra y por perder a los que quería… Por perder a James.

Sin embargo, desde que había quedado embarazada ese miedo se había incrementado y en buena parte era por lo que Alice decía. Le aterraba sentir que podía perder a la pequeña familia que apenas empezaba a formar.

-¿A veces no quisieras…? –Dudó antes de hablar.- No lo se… Dejar todo esto.

Se sintió culpable por decirlo pero la sonrisa comprensiva de Alice la tranquilizó.

-Claro que sí, lo he pensado muchas veces. No se tú, pero todo esto me ha hecho sentir bastante egoísta.

-A mí igual. –Dijo Lily, aliviada de tener a alguien que la entendiera.- Pero es porque… Porque quieres protegerlo, porque quieres asegurarte de darle todo lo que merece.

Y como si supiera que estaba hablando de él, sintió a su bebé moverse dentro de su barriga, haciendo saltar su corazón.

-No es como si fuera a hacerlo claro… -Susurró la pelirroja.- Nunca podría alejarme de esto.

-No… No cuando sabes que lo estás haciendo por ellos, para darles un mejor mundo en el que vivir.

Lily sonrió, agradecida de haber conocido a Alice en ese momento de su vida. Era cierto que no estaban solas, tenían amigos y dos maridos maravillosos que lo merecían todo en el mundo.

Pero ambas sabían que en lo que conllevaba la maternidad, sus miedos y sus ilusiones, la única que podía entenderla era la otra… Porque estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

 _NA: ¡VOLVÍ! Ya he vuelto de la playa y por fin tengo WiFi como Dios manda :') Se que esta es una pareja de la que se lee poco pero siempre me ha parecido interesante que Lily y Alice estuvieran embarazadas al mismo tiempo y pasando por situaciones tan similares, así que se me ocurrió que sería divertido escribir un pedacito de ellas aquí!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que les estén gustado estas viñetas en general, ya solo me falta escribir una para tener listas las 14! Cuídense, nos leemos mañana(:_


	8. JP&HP

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Lily y James viven, Universo Alternativo._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: James y Harry_

* * *

 **Beautiful Boy.**

James abrió la puerta del armario y fingió buscar detenidamente, movió la ropa y abrió varias gavetas, sin observar de verdad.

-Te lo dije, peque, aquí no hay nada. –Dijo, volviendo a cerrar el clóset.- No veo ningún monstruo.

Se dio la vuelta y el corazón se le encogió al encontrarse con los expectantes ojos verdes de su hijo de cinco años.

-¿E-estás seguro? –Preguntó con una vocecita temblorosa.- Yo lo escuché...

James frunció el ceño y fingió estar muy pensativo. Sabía que no había nada en ese armario, Harry solo había tenido una pesadilla, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

-Yo creo que se marchó. –Le dijo, caminando hacia él.- ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry interesado.

-Porque le das miedo. –Le susurró James, sentándose a su lado.- Seguro te vio y para que no le hicieras nada se fue.

Harry le dedicó una mirada incrédula y después soltó una risita.

-¡Papi, eso no es cierto!

-¿Qué? –Fingió escandalizarse.- ¿Cómo que no es cierto?

-Yo no asusto, soy pequeño. –Respondió como si fuera muy obvio.

-¿Pequeño? Pero si creciste diez centímetros en seis meses.

-Igual soy pequeño. –Le recordó Harry divertido.- Seguro te vio a ti y por eso se fue.

-¿A mí? Naaa, yo no doy miedo… ¿O sí?

-No. –Respondió Harry sonriente.- Pero sabe que lo echarías si quiere hacerme daño.

James le sonrió con cariño y pasó una mano por el cabello del niño que era tan parecido a él.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento se había empeñado en que Harry nunca olvidara que siempre que él estuviera cerca estaría a salvo y le alegraba saber que lo había logrado.

-Bueno, si tú no lo asustaste y yo tampoco… -Fingió pensar pero después lo vio con realización.- Seguro teme que mami le grite como le grita a Sirius cuando te sube a su motocicleta, ¿crees que eso lo asustaría?

Harry se puso muy pensativo y analizó esa posibilidad por unos segundos.

-Sí, eso lo asustaría mucho. –Asintió el niño con seriedad.- Sirius y tú siempre lucen asustados cuando mami les grita.

James rió ante eso, no sabía si Harry era muy observador o quizás él y Sirius eran muy evidentes.

-Entonces resolvimos el misterio. Supongo que siempre que tengamos a mami cerca los monstruos no nos molestaran.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Harry lo miró a los ojos con admiración.- Gracias por revisar, papi, eres muy valiente.

-Tú también lo eres, peque. –Le respondió James sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía con todo el amor que sentía por ese niño.- ¿Quieres ir a dormir ahora?

-Sí pero… ¿Me contarías la historia de los Merodeadores?

-¿De nuevo? –Preguntó divertido y Harry asintió.- Está bien… Hace mucho tiempo, en un bosque prohibido, vivían tres amigos: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs, eran los mejores amigos y tenían un secreto muy grande…

A James no le molestaba contar esa historia mil veces, si tenía que hacerlo para poder ver tranquilidad en los ojitos de Harry, entonces lo haría.

* * *

 _NA: Otra vez yo viviendo eternamente en negación y escribiendo sobre como debió ser esa maravillosa familiar que Voldemort nos arrebato u.u Pero no hablemos de eso! Díganme si les gusto y si amaron a James tanto como yo*-* Espero que sí jeje, gracias por leer, un beso :*_


	9. LE&RL

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Lily y Remus (Amistad)_

* * *

 **La primera tarea.**

-¿Lily?

La pelirroja subió la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero de casa que de inmediato se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin? –Preguntó tratando de sonar civilizada pero igual se escuchaba molesta.- Estoy estudiando.

De hecho no lo estaba, solo se había metido a la biblioteca para huir de la sala común y del alboroto que Potter y Black habían armado… Otra vez.

-Quería disculparme. –Murmuró Remus cabizbajo.- Se que se están pasando.

Eso a Lily la tomó por sorpresa y quitó su mirada asesina para mirarlo con confusión. Había esperado que Lupin estuviera ahí para seguir con los ridículos juegos de sus amigos o molestarla… Pero no para disculparse.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sinceramente extrañada.- Tú no estabas haciendo nada.

-Lo se. –Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros.- Pero tampoco los detuve así que… Em, lo siento.

Lily sintió como su molestia se reducía notablemente. Durante sus dos años en Hogwarts rara vez había hablado con Remus Lupin pero las veces que lo había hecho había notado que era muy diferente a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué te juntas con ellos? –Se encontró preguntándole.- Son un fastidio… Tú eres bueno.

Remus se sonrojó ante el cumplido y sonrió con tristeza. Lily frunció el ceño, hacía mucho eso ahora que lo pensaba.

-No soy tan bueno como crees. –Susurró con un poco de amargura.- Y ellos no son tan malos como parecen… Después de un rato son fáciles de querer.

-Lo dudo. –Bufó ella.

Remus soltó una risita y movió la cabeza con entendimiento, Lily no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Trataré de que no se pasen la próxima vez. –Prometió el chico.- Y te ayudaré a limpiar el desastre más tarde.

-No tienes que…

-Quiero hacerlo, así podré quejarme de que tuve que pagar por sus idioteces y se sentirán mal. -Sonrió ahora más divertido.- Bueno al menos James.

-Oh, entonces está bien. –Rió Lily.- Si hace que Potter se sienta culpable entonces perfecto.

Remus le sonrió antes de hacer ademán de irse.

-Espera. –Lo llamó Lily, sin pensarlo.- ¿Quieres quedarte? Estaba a punto de empezar mi tarea de historia.

-No quiero molestarte. –Remus lucía algo avergonzado.

-No es molestia. –Le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa dulce.- Eres el único que presta atención aparte de mí… ¿Sabes algo? Deberíamos hacer todas las asignaciones de Binns juntos. –De repente se puso seria.- Pero solo si prometes que no se las darás a tus amigos para que se copien.

El Gryffindor de doce años parpadeó, luciendo algo incrédulo y sonrojado, pero al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó junto a su compañera.

-Prometo que no se las daré... No puedo prometer que no la robaran.

Lily gruñó fastidiada pero no puso objeciones, suponía que si para hacer la tarea con alguien agradable como Remus tenía que soportar que Potter y Black la copiaran… Bueno, tan malo no podía ser.

* * *

 _NA: Deje este para escribirlo de último porque pensé que sería el más fácil de escribir, resulta que me equivoqué e.e Tenía muchas ideas pero todas eran cliché y repetidas y no me cuadraban, se que esto no fue lo más original del mundo pero fue lo que mejor me salió. La amistad de Remus y Lily era tan pura y real y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo u.u_

 _Gracias a todos por leer y a los que me han dejado sus reviews, todo mi amor a ustedes. Hasta la próxima(L)_


	10. LE&SB

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _E_ _ste fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Lily y Sirius (Amistad)_

* * *

 **Cronograma.**

-Elige un día, Evans.

-Black, no vamos a hacer esto.

-Por supuesto que vamos a hacerlo; hay que dejar las cosas claras.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…

-Nunca bromearía con esto. Ahora elige: ¿lunes o miércoles?

-¡No voy a acordar contigo cuando puedo salir con mi novio, Sirius!

-¿Y con quien lo harías sino conmigo? En serio, Evans, esto no funcionara si no aprendes a compartir.

-¡Esto no funcionara si sigues metiéndote!

-¡Discúlpame pero yo llegué hace siete años, tú hace un mes! Creo que es bastante claro quien se está metiendo…

-Dame una buena razón para no lanzarte una maldición.

-Porque queremos mucho a James para lastimarnos mutuamente.

…

-Ja, sabes que tengo razón. Entonces, ¿te gusta el miércoles?

-Me gusta más el lunes.

-Ya tomé el lunes.

-¡Se supone que estábamos negociando!

-¡Lo estamos! Negociamos el por que deberías tomar el miércoles… ¡Bien, bien, no saques la varita! Merlín que histérica, ¿Por qué no quieres el miércoles?

-Porque no coincidimos en el período libre. ¿Tú por que quieres el lunes?

-Porque los miércoles los uso para dormir.

-¡No me jodas, Black!

-Wow, Evans, ¿con esa boca besas a mi James?

-Eres insoportable.

-Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿Cómo quedamos?

-Yo me quedo con el lunes, tú con el miércoles y buscas otro día para dormir.

-No me siento cómodo con ese acuerdo, podemos discutirlo luego. Ahora acordemos los sábados.

-¡¿Vas a quitarme los sábados también?!

-¡No te estoy quitando nada! Solo quiero que nos los dividamos para que ambos pasemos tiempo con él.

-¿Por qué me siento como si fuéramos los padres divorciados de James?

-Porque eso somos, Evans, tu novio es un niño.

-No puedo decir lo contrario… Bueno, un sábado tú y el siguiente sábado yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. El próximo toca ir a Hogsmeade así que tómalo tú.

-Aww gracias, Sirius. Es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Lo se, lo se… Además tengo detención así que igual no podré ir.

-Con razón.

-Ahora volvamos a los días de semana, ¿segura que no quieres los miércoles?

-Oye, ¿y los viernes que? Los tres estamos libres en el segundo período, uno puede tomarlo y el otro se queda con los lunes.

-Lo consideré pero me dijo que está ocupado los viernes.

-¿Qué? ¿Haciendo que?

-No me dijo… ¿Qué puede ser más importante que salir con nosotros?

…

…

-¡No!

-¡Ese maldito!

-¿Estamos pensando lo mismo?

-¡El muy imbécil programó las prácticas para el viernes!

-¡En lugar de salir con nosotros! ¿Cómo se atreve?

-¡Es un desconsiderado!... ¿Sabes que debemos hacer? Pasar los miércoles juntos, sin él.

-Pensé que los usabas para dormir.

-Puedo desistir de esa siesta solo para darle lo que se merece.

-Me parece una excelente idea. Que el miércoles sea nuestro día sin James.

-Exacto, tiempo de calidad de cuñados. Para que aprenda.

-Y no vuelva a organizar su horario sin consultarnos.

-Así mismo… ¿Sabes, Evans? No me gustaría compartir la custodia de James con nadie más que contigo.

* * *

 _NA: Otra vez he vuelto con este formato de puros diálogos porque es muy divertido y honestamente, más fácil. Gracias a mi querida Ceci por la idea vía twitter, no se cuando llegues aquí pero cuando lo hagas gracias jiji(L) Y gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí y se toman la molestia de leer estas viñetas, les envío todo mi amor :*_


	11. SB&HP

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Sirius y Harry._

* * *

 **A Dog's Purpose.**

Si había algo que Sirius no podía entender acerca de los bebés era por que tenían que llorar _tanto_. Bien, sabía que era su única forma de comunicarse pero por favor, no era normal que lo hicieran a cada rato y sin ningún motivo.

También sabía que debía haber niños más llorones que su ahijado pero no podía pensar en ninguno, aunque no debía sorprenderlo, después de todo este era el hijo de James.

-Vamos, Harry, ya cállate. –Le pidió, miserablemente, meciéndolo de un lado a otro.- O al menos dime que quieres, señálalo.

El bebé pareció ignorarlo por completo y siguió llorando desconsolado. Sirius suspiró y siguió caminando por el salón tratando de calmarlo; él adoraba a Harry, en serio sí, pero en momentos como esos odiaba a Lily y a James por dejarlo de niñero.

-En serio, enano, colabora un poco. –Lo alejó para sostenerlo frente a él.- Dime que quieres… ¿Comida? –Harry siguió llorando.- ¿Cambio de pañal? –Nada.- ¿Una novia?

Sabía que era ridículo preguntarle a un bebé de menos de un año que quería pero para ese entonces ya estaba demasiado desesperado.

-Me rindo, Harry, no se que quieres. –Se sentó en el piso con el niño aun llorando.- Lamento que me eligieran como tu padrino, en la próxima vida tal vez te toque Moony.

Ante la mención del apodo de su amigo algo pareció encenderse en el cerebro de Sirius. Sonrió emocionado ante su idea.

-Ya se que te alegrara, mocoso. –Lo sentó con cuidado en el suelo, haciéndolo llorar más.- Espera, espera… El tío Padfoot ya viene.

Dicho eso, Sirius se puso de pie pero solo para transformarse en su forma animaga: un gran perro negro.

Al verse sin su padrino, Harry empezó a llorar incluso más fuerte. Entonces Sirius, sintiéndose muy estúpido pero desesperado, empezó a perseguir su propia cola.

Se sintió aliviado cuando el niño dejó de llorar, se detuvo para verlo y sonrió mentalmente al ver que ahora lo veía sorprendido. Ladró y tomó una pelota para entregársela a Harry, quien la tomó y la lanzó lejos para que el perro la tomara, riendo cuando lo hizo.

Padfoot le devolvió la pelota y Harry volvió a lanzarla, más alto esta vez haciendo que Sirius tuviera que correr y saltar para atraparla. El niño aplaudió ante eso, emocionado.

Estuvieron en eso un rato más hasta que Sirius se cansó y se acercó a su ahijado para darle un lengüetazo en la cara haciéndolo poner una mirada asqueada pero divertida que le recordó a Lily.

-¡Paddy! –Exclamó Harry sonriendo.

Padfoot ladró, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz de que hubiese dicho su nombre y que además ya se hubiese callado. Harry rió por lo bajo y abrazó el hocico del perro.

-Paddy.

Sintió como el corazón se le encogía al escuchar el cariño con el que el niño decía su nombre. Siempre se había preguntado por que su forma animaga era un perro y le agradó pensar que acababa de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

 _NA: Me escape de mis estudios rápidamente para poder publicar esto porque no ya que no me da tiempo para escribir LU u.u al menos puedo actualizar esto. Espero que les guste y si se lo preguntan: sí, me robe el título de la película que acaba de salir._

 _Un beso para todos, gracias por su apoyo y los quiero un montón(L) :*_


	12. SB&MM

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: Sirius y Marlene_

* * *

 **Strange Love.**

A Marlene no le importaba el ruido de la Tres Escobas, después de cuatro años se había acostumbrado al cotilleo de las personas. Sin embargo, esa vez el ambiente le estaba resultando insoportable; no es fácil ignorar los cuchicheos cuando sabes que se tratan de ti.

-Todos nos están viendo. –Murmuró deslizándose más en su asiento.- Te dije que era mala idea…

-Ignóralos. –Le respondió él, relajado como siempre.- Que piensen lo que quieran.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. –Bufó fastidiada.- Estás acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que incluso más personas los miraran. Mar se hundió más en su asiento para ocultarse.

-Cállate. –Le ordenó, avergonzada.- Ellos saben…

-Pues la próxima vez trata de no gritar tanto.

Marlene se sobresaltó y le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de desviar la mirada hacia la puerta del baño de donde acababan de salir, como si esta fuera a divulgar lo que habían hecho. Se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo, aun sentía lo frío del lavabo en su trasero.

-No hubiera gritado si tú… Agh, olvídalo.

El merodeador rió por lo bajo antes de extender su brazo por la mesa para tomar una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-No les prestes atención. –Le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.- ¿A quien le importa lo que piensen?

-A mí. –Dejó salir pero se arrepintió de inmediato.- O sea… No es que me importe es que… -Suspiró.- Me molesta, ¿si? Me molesta saber lo que dicen.

-¿Y que dicen?

-Que estamos locos. –Soltó ella con una sonrisa amarga.- Que no va a funcionar, que esto no tiene sentido, que es extraño y…

 _Y que puedes estar con alguien mejor._ Eso se lo guardó para sí misma, no le apetecía dejarle saber lo insegura que la hacía sentir que todos pensaran que Sirius Black podía conseguirse a alguien mejor que Marlene Mackinnon.

Entonces él le apretó la mano haciéndola subir la mirada para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella y que le debilitaba las rodillas.

-Eso es lo grandioso de esto, ¿no te das cuenta? –Le preguntó sonriente.- Pueden pensar y decir lo que quieran pero no tienen idea de nada… ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que tendrán que aguantarse. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó y subió las cejas con picardía.- Porque no tenemos que darles ninguna maldita explicación.

No pudo evitar sonreírle ante eso, agradecida de que él poseyera la confianza y valentía que a ella le faltaba a veces.

-Estará bien, Marly. –Le prometió.- ¿Me crees?

Sí… Te creo.

Sirius le dedicó una enorme sonrisa llena de promesas, inocentes y lascivas, antes de inclinarse por encima de la mesa y estamparle un intenso beso en los labios.

Aun podía sentir las miradas y escuchar los cuchicheos pero no importaba, Sirius tenía razón.

Su relación era extraña… Pero era real y era solo suya.

* * *

 _NA: ¡Viñeta número 12! No puedo creer que solo nos queden dos historias de este reto u.u le he agarrado mucho cariño a escribir estos pequeños momentos y no mentiré, me pone un poco triste saber que ya acabará._

 _La verdad es que soy nueva en el fandom de Blackinnon, nunca había sido capaz de shipear a Sirius con… Con nadie, soy egoísta y él es solo mío e.e pero últimamente he estado desarrollando una muy fuerte debilidad por estos dos y cada vez me vuelvo más trash :$ así que no podía dejarlos por fuera(L) Me inspiré en la canción Strange Love de Halsey porque me parece que les va como anillo al dedo._

 _Espero que les guste y mañana viene el otro, spoiler: es de la amistad más bonita y leal de toda*-* Hasta entonces, les mando un beso enorme a todos!_


	13. JP&SB

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: James y Sirius (Amistad)_

* * *

 **Army.**

-No vas a volver a esa casa.

Sirius soltó una risa tan amarga que casi pareció un sonido lastimero. Apretó contra su ojo magullado la compresa de hielo que James le había traído, quiso negar con la cabeza pero le dolía demasiado.

-¿Y a donde iré, genio? –Preguntó, tenía la voz ronca por tanto gritar.- No es como si tuviera millones con los que escapar.

-No los necesitas. –Respondió James, resuelto y determinado.- Yo tengo suficiente.

El merodeador mayor suspiró y desvío la mirada, un sentimiento amargo llenándole el pecho.

-¿Y que? ¿Quieres que viva aquí?

-Pues sí. Prácticamente ya lo haces y cuando mamá te vea no te permitirá volver.

Por supuesto que no, Euphemia Potter era la mujer más bondadosa que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Yo no permitiré que vuelvas. –Susurró su mejor amigo.- Van a matarte un día de estos.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa triste y subió las cejas con ironía. ¿No sería mejor así? ¿Si simplemente desaparecía y dejaba a todos seguir con sus vidas en paz? Tal vez así podrían conseguir algo mejor.

-James… -Lo llamó, con la mirada puesta en la nada.- ¿Por qué eres mi amigo?

Hubo un momento de silencio, suerte para ambos que nunca podrían incomodarse.

-¿Cómo no serlo? Sabes demasiado de mí a estas alturas. –Trató de bromear.

-Hablo en serio, idiota. –Dijo con rotundidad.- Mírame… Soy un desastre.

-Lo se. –Vio de reojo como James se movía más hacia él para rodearle los hombros con un brazo.- Pero eres mi desastre, Pads… Bueno, mío y de Remus y Peter, pero te conocí primero así que, lamentablemente, más mío que de ellos.

Sirius quiso reír o sonreír, quitárselo de encima y decirle que era una marica sentimental pero no tenía ánimos para hacer nada de eso.

Más allá de la creencia popular, Sirius era una persona que solía reflexionar mucho y hacerse preguntas bastantes profundas; de hecho, había una particularmente que durante esos seis años, especialmente en momentos como ese, era recurrente.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer un amigo como James? No encontraba una respuesta que lo complaciera, no creía llegar a encontrarla.

Y nunca lo hizo, vivió buena parte de su vida pensando que no merecía esa amistad.

-Pensé que… -Soltó con la voz quebrada.- Pensé que esta vez sí iba a matarme.

James le apretó el hombro de manera alentadora y Sirius agradeció, como nunca antes, tenerlo ahí.

-Estás a salvo ahora. –Le aseguró.- No volverán a hacerte daño. Ninguno de ellos.

Quería creerlo, de verdad quería hacerlo, no quería tener que volver a encontrarse a ningún miembro de esa enferma familia ni una maldita vez.

La única familia que había tenido estaba ahí, a su lado, haciendo lo que la biológica nunca había hecho.

-Eres una marica sentimental. –Le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo se. –James le sonrió devuelta.- Pero soy tu marica sentimental.

* * *

 _NA: Ay estos dos y su amistad son mi mayor debilidad): Los adoro tanto y me dan ganas de llorar saber que debieron estar juntos por siempre... Pero la vida es injusta y asquerosa. Espero que les haya gustado, imagino que habrán escuchado la canción Army de Ellie Goulding que fue la inspiración para el título._

 _No puedo creer que esta sea la número trece! Solo falta una y ya se acaba, estoy triste): Pero a la vez emocionada porque ya se imaginaran quienes son los últimos(L)(L)(L) Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer! Son lo máximo, les mandó muchos besos :*_


	14. JP&LP

_Aviso_ _: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Pairing: James y Lily_

* * *

 **Nunca te confundiría.**

Le resultaba increíble como James todavía podía hacerla olvidar del mundo con solo posar sus labios en los suyos, no podía decir que no le encantara, porque eso sería mentir, pero también la sacaba de quicio… Un poquito al menos.

-James… -Le dijo alejándose de él con la respiración agitada.- Tienes que hacerlo.

-No, no tengo. –Le cortó, sonriendo con picardía.- Lo único que tengo que hacer es esto.

Antes que a la pelirroja le diera tiempo de replicar, el merodeador volvió a unir sus labios y a moverlos de esa manera tan maravillosa que la hacía suspirar.

-¡Hablo en serio! –Exclamó, apartándose de nuevo.- Pregúntame.

James negó con la cabeza y enterró el rostro en el cuello de la chica para empezar a besarla, ella suspiró y de manera automática se movió para darle más acceso.

-Haz la pregunta...

-¿Cuánto me ama, Lily Evans?

-Esa no es la pregunta, necio. –Susurró ella, tratando de no caer.- Sabes que tenemos que…

-Um, ¿debería ofenderme que necesites esa estúpida pregunta para saber que soy yo? –Preguntó tratando de ocultar su diversión.- Creo que esto debería ser suficiente.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando James mordió suavemente una parte de su cuello. No entendía porque era tan testarudo; siempre hacía lo mismo, ella llegaba a casa y en lugar de hacerle la pregunta que habían acordado, la tomaba en sus brazos y empezaba a besarla.

-Se que eres tú pero… -Suspiró ante los besos de su novio.- Pero tenemos que hacerlo, no me perdonaría si alguien…

-Nadie podría hacerse pasar por ti. –Le susurró el chico, subiendo sus besos a su mandíbula.- No alcanzarían tu belleza.

-James…

-No, Lily. –Le respondió con rotundidad.- Ya te lo dije, usaré la pregunta con quien sea menos contigo y con los chicos.

-No puedes confiar tanto en la gente.

-No en la gente. –Lo sintió sonreír contra la comisura de sus labios.- En mi familia.

Esa manía de James de confiar tanto en las personas era algo que la volvía loca, de buena pero también de mala manera; no podía evitar pensar que algún día esa confianza les saldría cara.

-Solo pregúntame… -Le pidió con un hilo de voz.- Solo esta vez.

-Está bien… -Susurró James besándole la mejilla.- ¿Lily Evans, aceptaría…? ¿Casarse con James Potter?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Esa definitivamente _no_ era la pregunta que habían acordado.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó atónita.- ¿Qué estás…?

-Esa es mi pregunta de reconocimiento por hoy. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no?

Lily sintió como si el corazón le fuera a estallar dentro del pecho y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Soltó una risita ahogada e incrédula.

-Sí… ¡Sí, sí, claro que aceptaría!

-Um… No se, yo creo que Lily respondería algo sobre un calamar gigante pero…

Ella no lo dejó terminar pues se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo manera apasionada.

Tenía razón, no necesitaban la pregunta.

Nunca podría confundir al amor de su vida.

* * *

 _NA: Ay, esta viñeta fue una de las primeras que tuve lista pero la deje para el final porque quería cerrar con broche de oro, o sea con Jily mi OTP._

 _Estoy emocionada porque quería subirla pero también triste porque bueno): Es la última y no se imaginan cuanto me divertí escribiendo estas pequeña historias; como habrán notado la primera generación es mi debilidad y poder escribir sobre ellos fue maravilloso*-* Lo disfrute muchísimo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado igual leyendo esto._

 _Un millón de gracias por acompañarme en este pequeño viaje y bueno a los que me leen en LU seguiremos leyéndonos por allá, jajaja. Los adoro, de nuevo gracias(L)_


End file.
